An automatic drug dispenser refers to an apparatus that automatically dispenses drugs to a tray prepared for each of patients in accordance with prescriptions, injection prescriptions, or the like. In the automatic drug dispenser, a belt conveyor-shape carrying apparatus is used in order to dispense drugs to trays made to flow from upstream and carry the trays downstream. Here, an indicator for electronically indicating patient's information, such as the patient's name, on a side surface of each tray is proposed (refer to PTL 1 and 2). Thereby, it is possible to recognize to which patient drugs in each tray are prescribed, to recycle the indicator by electronically re-writing information, and to reduce waste.